Mission: Time To Get Serious
Sam (0/1) ** Albert (0/1) ** Xu (0/1) * Collect Materials ** Wooden Drawers (0/1) ** Hospital Bed (0/1) ** Decocting Pot (0/1) ** Experiment Glassware (0/1) |exp = 1200 |rep = 100 |gols = 500 |npc1 = Phyllis |rp1 = 40 |rewards = |next = Phyllis' Dream }} Time to get Serious is a secondary missions. It can be started by proposing to Phyllis. Description Talk to Phyllis' friends to find out why she refused to marry you To show Phyllis you care about her dream, create some items to help her start her clinic. When collected all the items, take them to Dr. Xu's Clinic. Conduct of the mission Starts when attempting to gift a Wedding Ring to Phyllis at a lover (8+ hearts) Relationship status. * "It's...so sudden, I need to think about it" Conversation ends. Then A speech bubble appears above the player. * "I don't really understand Phyllis' reasoning - maybe I should talk with some of her friends." Ask Phyllis' Friends You will then have the option to talk to three of Phyllis' closest friends. You don't have to talk to all of them; talking with Xu completes this mission requirement. But talking to the other two gives you a better idea as why you were denied. Choosing Ask Sam * "You proposed to Phyllis? Haha, you've got some nerve! Well, you want to know why she doesn't want to get married? To her, marriage is a stumbling block to her dream. You know that she left her hometown to escape from an arranged marriage, right? At this rate, I don't think she'll accept any proposal from anyone. Sorry buddy." Choosing Ask Albert * "Phyllis? She's pretty, smart, and passionate, so of course she's gonna be very popular! However, she seems really repulsed by the notion of marriage. I know from experience. I'm not sure why." Choosing Ask Xu * "Did Phyllis turn you down? Don't be sad. It's not that she doesn't love you, it's that she really wants to accomplish her dream before that." * "The dream of opening a clinic of her own?" * "Yep, ever since the first day she came to my clinic, she's been telling me that she wants to open one of her own someday. People usually ignore her efforts and care more about her looks, but I can see her making progress every day. I fully support her in her quest, it's a fantastic goal!" * "I won't stop her from pursuing her dream!" * "Easier said than done! If you really love her, you need to make the first move." * "What can I do?" * "Hang on---" * "Personally, I feel Phyllis is very close to becoming a doctor. It's not like we have standardized tests for these titles nowadays. Anyway, here are my notes for when I was starting out this clinic, including a couple of diagrams for some of the machinery. Maybe you could build them for her to help her get prepared." * "Thank you!" * "Nevermind that. Whether as her friend, colleague, or teacher, I hope Phyllis can fulfill her dream and find her own happiness. As cliche as it sounds, try not to be a cage for this canary. Instead, be the wings that help her fly." At this point, you will be given two diagram books - one for the Decocting Pot, and the other for the Experiment Glassware. Collect materials Your next task is to craft the various items to convince Phyllis you won't keep her from her dream. These can be crafted at the worktable. . Once you have crafted these items, Go to Dr. Xu's Clinic. * "These are for me---? You prepared them? With the help of Dr. Xu?" * "I was going to tell you that I won't stand in the way of your dream, but then I thought action spoke louder than words. I will help you achieve your goal!" A cutscene follows where Phyllis hugs the player. Then the mission finishes Places of interest * Dr. Xu's Clinic * Abandoned Ruins #3 (Eufaula Desert) Rewards * Relationship +40 * Reputation +100 * Experience +1200 * Gols +500 You can marry Phyllis upon completion. Trivia * There appear to be two bugs in the mission: ** a translation error in the description. "When collected all the items" should be "When '''you have '''collected all the items" ** "Ask Phyllis' friends" appears twice in the log in the mission description. The second triggers when you ask Dr. Xu. * This mission is the only time you get the diagram book for Decocting Pot and Experiment Glassware. * Although you can do this at any time Phyllis is a lover or greater, it is recommended to either have or be able to make 1 Hard Aluminum. You will need to have an Electric Furnace and access to Abandoned Ruins #3 in the Eufaula Desert the day after Mission: The Portia Bridge is completed. Time To Get Serious